1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the technical field of switches.
2. Description of Related Art
For most operation of existing equipment, a thin switch is needed to serve as an input means, the experience of input equipment depends on the quality of the thin switch, and thus good hand feeling and long service life need to be guaranteed. According to an existing thin switch using a metal sheet as a movable contact, the elastic force of the metal sheet is relatively insufficient due to the limitation of the internal space of the switch, and consequentially the key pressing hand feeling and service life are affected.